Welcome Home Chuck
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Years after being punished for his pranks on Spencer, Chuck is finally coming home from boarding school, and fourteen year old Chip couldn't be more thrilled that he was finally getting his older brother back. However, when Chip gets home he finds his older brother in a awkward situation and the fourteen year old finds a new way to welcome Chuck home.


**This story shows the relationship between two brother's in the iCarly world, one a recurring character named Chuck who pranked Spencer and was played by the now buff Ryan Ochoa, and the other a once off replacement for Chuck in the form of his little brother Chip who idolised him, Chip being played by Jacob Bertrand. The idolization of his older brother was a key element to the plot of Chip's episode where he gets revenge for sending Chuck away and we wished to look at the brother's relationship when Chuck returned and the idolization had grown into a crush. We hope you enjoy this look into the Chamber brother's, a pairing not done in this fandom. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Urgh, shut up alarm." moaned Chip as the teen turned his head and reached out to turn the alarm on his phone off.

With the alarm off, he rested back into the warmth and a smile coming to his face as he remembered that his older brother, Chuck, was finally coming home from military school today which he had been trapped at ever since Spencer lied to their parents and got him shipped off. As  
he continued to lay there, his hand moved down under the sheets and he began to play with his hardened cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs, moaning lightly from the feeling of his fingers massaging the warmth needy length. He continued to massage the fabric covered length for a while before Chip moved his hands down and lowered his boxers to reveal his cock which had grown a fair bit in the last year along with the patch of pubic hair that now cushioned his crotch.

"Mmm." moaned out Chip as the fourteen year's fingers made contact with his cock, Chip using his fingers to circle the mushroom head of his cock.

The fourteen year old moved the sheets off of his body with the light from the sun rising flooding into the room and highlighting his pale pink body, his body wasn't defined but it was nothing to be ashamed off. He used his other hand to lightly rub his chest as he took a hold of his cock and slowly began to stroke himself, running his index finger from the base of his cock to the tip. Chip slowly began to move his hand up and down his shaft with his speed starting to pick up with every movement of his hand, the pleasure beginning to run through his body. He continued to stroke for a little while before feeling his body getting closer to orgasm with the fourteen yeah old having to release a moan.

"Oh god!" moaned out the fourteen year old as he pushed his back into his pillow as his orgasm hit and the first shot of cum flew out of him.

He lightly continued to stroke as his cum shot out of him with the squirts landing on his athletic but undefined chest before Chip let go of his cock with the shaft softening as it rested against his stomach, a little cum dribbling out. Chip laid there with his cum still resting on his body, lightly panting as he got his energy back from his orgasm. Once he had gotten back some of his breath, Chip reached down beside his bed and grabbed onto a pair of his dirty boxer briefs and used them to wipe up his load, before throwing the now cum soaked boxers onto the floor. After pulling up the boxers he had slept in to cover his softening cock, Chip climbed out of his bed and headed out of the bedroom he would once again be sharing with his older brother from now on before going towards the bathroom.

After stopping to say hello to his older sister, Gia, who teased him a little for being in nothing but his still slightly bulging underwear, he made his way into the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower, getting the temperature slightly hot. Once the water was right, he slowly removed his boxer briefs again and the fourteen year old stepped under the water, enjoying the feeling of the water pouring down on top of him with Chip using his hands to lightly rub his chest and arms. He then reached out to grab onto the soap and began to soap up his body as his thoughts turned to the object of his thoughts for the last few weeks, his older brother Chuck, with Chip hoping Chuck was still the brother he was when he left all those years ago. As his hand inched closer to washing his cock, his thoughts remained on Chuck and the fourteen year old began to wonder what Chuck looked like naked, was he thin like him? Or was he defined? Did Chuck have a small cock or was he massive? He tried to remember back to the few times he saw Chuck naked due to sharing a bedroom but couldn't remember any firm details.

With his cock beginning to twitch and harden from the thought of his older brother's naked body, Chip tried to ignore it by grabbing onto the shampoo and conditioner and beginning to do his hair. Despite his cock continuing to harden a little, he continued to ignore his cock and finished his shower before stepping out and grabbing onto a towel and drying his body, paying attention to every little bit of his body to give his cock time to soften again. Once he was dry he wrapped the towel around his body before bending down in order to toss his boxer briefs into the laundry basket, since his sister seemed to have massive issues with him leaving his underwear on the floor of the room. He made his way back to his bedroom and quickly got dressed for school before heading down to have breakfast with the fourteen year old having to rush through it when he saw the time he had taken in the shower.

School wasn't easier for the younger boy whose thoughts continued to be focused on the return of his older brother with Chip's mind going through every possibility of what Chuck was going to be like now, was he going to be all army like or was he going to be the prankster he was? The one thing he hoped was that Chuck hadn't turned into a jerk who wanted nothing to do with him. The other issue the younger Chambers boy was having, was the fact that he was beginning to check out other boys in his class's crotches, primarily in physical education when the boys were in states of undress and for a few of the braver ones, naked, with their cock's on firm display to the curious fourteen year old. After dropping his school bag on the couch, Chip made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself before slowly heading to his bedroom, finding his bedroom door with the fourteen year old opening the door and freezing at the sight of his older brother jacking off.

"Holy shit!" said Chip as the boy's eyes widened at the sight of his older brother naked body with the fourteen year's eyes taking in the defined chest of his older brother before moving his eye's down to Chuck's V-lines, to his brother's cock.

"What the fuck chip! DUDE! GET OUT!" growled Chuck as the older brother let go of his cock and tried to cover it with a sheet as he threw his a pillow at his younger brother. The fourteen year old simply stood there watching, his mouth open; while he had guessed that Chuck masturbated, what dude didn't, but as he took in the image of his brother he couldn't peel his eyes off of the defined body "DUDE!"

"Yeah? Oh… umm… sorry bro…" blushed Chip, the first time in a number of years that he had seen his older brother and he walks in on him jacking off.

"You know what, fine… but if you are staying to watch at least close the damn door." said Chuck with a sigh as Chip didn't move, he had become used to jacking off with other dudes either watching or joining him. Chip nodded and without turning around, shut the door behind him as he continued to look at his brother's naked body. Chuck was a little shocked as his younger brother moved closer, while they had always been close and he had heard his brother had spent the last few years getting revenge on Spencer, he never expected Chip to want to watch him stroke one out. Chuck sighed and uncovered himself, slowly grabbing onto his cock and started to stroke himself, with Chip's eyes focused on his older brother's cock.

"This is so fucking awkward." complained Chuck after stroking his cock for a while, letting it rest against his stomach as he looked at his brother "Chip, why don't you strip or do something? Seriously dude, you just watching like that is little weird."

"Okay?" stuttered out a slightly nervously fourteen year old; who blushed at showing his buff older brother his body which looked like crap compared to Chuck's defined masterpiece. Chip slowly reached up and removed his bright orange beanie and was about to undo his chain when he was stopped out by his older brother.

"Keep it on." said Chuck huskily, shocked at how turned on by the idea of his younger brother naked as the day he was born except for a white chain.

"Um okay..." said Chip confused before shrugging as he slowly fingered the bottom of his bright aqua blue shirt and slowly pulling it off , revealing his thin but undefined chest to his older brother who grinned at the sight. The younger boy then kicked his shoes off before bending over to remove his white knee high length socks and then shared a look with his older brother and gulping as Chuck motioned for him to remove shorts. He moved his hands down and thumbed his orange and grey striped black shorts before slowly pulling them down to leave him in a pair of tenting grey boxer briefs.

"Those too." ordered Chuck, the older boy continuing to stroke his own cock to the sight of his little brother stripping for him. With a nervous gulp, Chip bent over and started to slide his boxer brief's down to reveal his erection to his older brother, who grinned at the sight of the younger boy's shaft "Not bad bro."

"Thanks?" said Chip a little awkwardly, as he stood their naked in front of his still wanking older brother who patted the spot next to him as Chip finally getting the hint and slowly moved over to the bed and sat down next to his muscular older brother. From his position, Chip got a closer view of his brother's hand going up and down with Chuck's biceps flexed with every movement of his hand.

"Why don't you do it too?" said Chuck with Chip looking at his older brother before shrugging and lying down on the bed next to Chuck whohad moved over a little to let Chip lay next to him.

Chip nervously reached down and took a hold of his cock, with the younger boy beginning to stroke his cock as Chuck was slowing down his movements on his own cock to stop himself from having his orgasm. The brothers movements slowly got into sync, with Chip copying the speed of his older brother's hand, Chip still a mix of nervousness and excitement that he was doing this with Chuck, the first time he saw his brother in years and they are masturbating together. After a while of the brother's stroking themselves, Chuck stopped his movements on his cock and let go of it before reaching over and put his hand over the top of his younger brother's who moaned loudly from the extra feeling on his cock.

"Let go." ordered Chuck softly with the younger boy following the orders of his older brother who fully gripped onto his younger brother's cock and started to slowly stroke Chip's cock.

"Oh god!" moaned Chip from the feeling of Chuck stroking him before groaning when the older boy stopped stroking his cock and his brother moved in between his legs "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give you a blow job, Chippy." said Chuck with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh." said Chip blushing, despite the excitement of the fact he was going to get his first blow job, even if it was his older brother who was sucking on his cock.

Chuck rolled his eyes and stroked Chip a few times before leaning down and taking the head of the fourteen year olds cock into his mouth, with the younger boy moaning loudly at the feeling of his brother's warmth mouth on his cock. The older boy slowly began to bob up and down on the fourteen year olds shaft, enjoying the sounds of Chip's moans, with Chuck admitting to himself as he sucked on his younger brother that Chip had been one of the things he had missed most. He bobbed up and down on Chip's cock for a little bit before pulling off and using his tongue to tease the mushroom head of the younger boy's cock before licking down the length of his brother's cock until he reached Chip's balls. Chip's moans got louder as Chuck took Chip's balls into his mouth with the older boy sucking on each of his younger brother's balls before pulling off and returning to bob up and down.

"OH GOD!" moaned out Chip loudly after a few more minutes of his brother bobbing up and down on his cock, the fourteen year old arching his back as his balls tightened with the younger boy shooting his load of cum into the older boy's mouth. Once he had swallowed his younger brother's cum, Chuck pulled off and smirked at his younger brother who was panting to get his energy back after his orgasm.

"Not bad little bro." smirked Chuck with Chip blushing as he worked out that Chuck was talking about the taste of his cum.

"So Chuck, what should we do now?" asked Chip once the younger boy had gotten his energy back with the fourteen year olds cock softening a little.

"Now… you return the favour Chippy." said Chuck with a smirk on his face as he motioned down at his own still rock hard cock.

"You mean?" said Chip with a slight gulp as he watched Chuck move back to lying next to him.

"Yep." said Chuck, grinning at the thought of shoving his cock down the younger boy's throat and his cum being pumped into his baby brother.

"I don't really know how though." said Chip nervously, despite the slight excitement of sucking on his older brother's massive cock and getting a part of his older brother inside of him.

"You will be fine, you just need to think of it like a thicker lollypop." said Chuck.

"Okay." said Chip softly as he looked at the older boy's throbbing hard cock before slowly moving down the bed so he was in between his brother's muscular legs, enjoying the close up view of Chuck's cock.

Chip slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around Chuck's cock, shocked at the feeling of his brother's cock but also enjoying the slight moan the older boy released from Chip's hand on his cock. Chip lightly stroked Chuck before moving closer with the fourteen year old licking the length of his older brother's cock and Chuck enjoying the feeling of his baby brother's tongue going from the base to the mushroom head of his cock before Chip took the head into his mouth and started sucking on it. Chuck's eyes closed as his little brother took more of his cock into his mouth, the fourteen year old almost gagging a little from the sheer size of his older brother's cock but slowly got into a comfortable rhythm of bobbing up and down.

"Mmmmm… that feels so good Chip!" moaned out Chuck as the younger boy closed his own eyes and tried to once again take all of his older brother's cock into his mouth, with the fourteen year old getting to take more of it into his mouth. Chuck let Chip suck on his cock for a while longer before pulling his younger brother off of his cock, with Chip looking at his older brother confused.

"Why did you stop me?" asked the confused Chip, looking up at his older brother who moved out from under his younger brother before using his strength to lay the fourteen year old in the middle of the bed with Chip's legs hanging over the end of the bed.

"You will see in a minute, suck on my finger?" ordered Chuck reaching out with a confused Chip taking his older brother's finger into his mouth and covering it in his saliva. Once it was coated, Chuck pulled his finger out of Chip's mouth and raised the younger boy's legs onto his shoulder giving him perfect access to the fourteen year old's arse.

"FUCKING HELL!" cried out Chip as his older brother's finger started to slide into his arse, with the crying out soon turning into moans of pleasure as he was finger fucked by the older boy.

As Chuck continued to move his finger in and out of him, Chip worked out what his older brother wanted to do to him and started to get nervous at the thought of being fucked for the first time. Despite the nervousness of losing his virginity, the fourteen year old found that he loved the idea of giving his virginity to his older brother with Chip hoping that this wouldn't be the only time he got to fool around with the older hunky boy. Once he felt his younger brother's arse beginning to relax around his finger, Chuck pulled out and got ready to take his little brother's virginity with the older boy loving the fact it was his first night home and he was going to be pounding his little brother's arse.

"I'm going to do it now, okay?" asked Chuck as he looked down at his younger brother who nodded slowly, both boys nervous and excited about the older brother's cock pushing into the younger. The older boy grabbed onto his cock and aimed it up with his little brother's hole, lightly pushing against the tight virgin hole as he slowly begin to push the mushroom head of his cock into his baby brother.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" cried out Chip as Chuck slowly moved further into the fourteen year old's arse, with the older boy looking down and saw a bit of pain in Chip's eyes but knew it would get better from the times he had both fucked and been fucked by his dorm mates.

"Calm down, Chip! I know it hurts now but it will get better! So unless you want us to get caught shut up!' said Chuck calmly, waiting for his younger brother's arse to relax around his cock.

"But it hurts!" said Chip softly but still a little loud as his insides seemed to burn from his brother's cock pushing into it.

In order to shut the younger brother up and give Chip something to calm down, Chuck leaned down and pressed his lips against the fourteen year old's. While he had kissed someone before, the feeling of his lips against his older brother's and Chuck slowly pushing his tongue into his mouth was mind blowing to the fourteen year old who ignored the pain of his older brother's cock slowly beginning to move in and out of him. As Chuck continued to move inside of him, Chip began to moan into the kiss, with the younger boy once again feeling the pain of having Chuck's dick inside of him, but the fourteen year old was glad he was losing his virginity to his older brother who had always meant the world to him. Feeling that Chip was beginning to relax into it, Chuck pulled most of his way out of his younger brother's arse before slamming his cock back into the fourteen year old, hitting Chip's prostate in the process.

"Oh god, Chuck!" moaned Chip breaking the kiss as his prostate was hit by his older brother's thicker cock. Chuck grinned and continued his assault on his younger brother's prostate, loving the way Chip's face react with every thrust of his cock, with the older boy choosing to stare into his younger brother's arse as he continued to fuck the fourteen year old. Chip could only moan louder as his older brother's speed picked up and felt the full thickness of Chuck's cock as it slammed into him, unaware that his older brother was close to shooting his load inside of him.

"Here it comes… Chip" moaned out Chuck after a few more minutes of pounding his little brother's arse, with the older boy picking up his speed further before thrusting deep into his younger brother with rope after rope shooting into the fourteen year olds arse with Chip moaning as every shot hit the inners of his arse

As he filled his brother's arse with his cum, Chuck leaned down and once again captured his brother's lips against his with Chip moaning into the kiss at the feeling of both Chuck's cum shooting into him and Chuck kissing him. Once he had finished shooting his load, Chuck broke the kiss and slowly pulled his cock out of his younger brother, a trail of his cum flowing and dribbling down on Chip and the bed. The older boy then collapsed down to his younger brother, the pair breathing heavily as they tried to get their energy back, with Chip loving the feeling of his older brother's cum inside of him despite the slight weirdness attached to losing his virginity to his brother. The brother's somewhat cuddled together as they got their energy back, both a mix of shock and thrill that they had just done that, with

Chip internally giggling when his thoughts commented that this was a great way to welcome his older brother home. Once they had gotten some energy back, Chuck leaned over and the brother's shared a slowly and more sensual kiss, with Chip shocked at how good of a kisser his older brother was and hoped he wasn't terrible. Chuck then broke the kiss

and pulled off of the younger boy's body and moved down the bed and onto the floor again, with Chuck kneeling so he was in line with his younger brother's cock.

"What are you doing?" asked the spent and slightly tired Chip, once Chuck had moved between the younger boy's legs.

Chuck ignored the question and took a hold of his younger brother's hard cock and giving the sensitive shaft a few strokes to the pleasure of the younger boy who didn't know how long he would be able to last with his older brother stroking him. The older boy lowered his mouth and took Chip's cock into his mouth for the second time in the day as a way to say thank you to the younger boy for what had just happened and for giving Chuck his virginity. Chip's moans only got louder as he received his second blow job on his entire length and despite the sore arse being tired from being fucked, he slowly got into it, lifting

his hips to push more of his cock into his older brother's mouth. Both of the Chamber brother's knew it wouldn't be long before Chip had to shoot his next load, with the pleasure of being fucked and the orgasm joining together to rock the younger boy's body who felt his balls

beginning to tighten and knew he was about to explode inside of the older boy's mouth.

"Oh God! CHUCK! I'm going to…" moaned out Chip as the fourteen year shot his load into his older brother's mouth who swallowed every drop, before pulling off and lying down next to his younger brother, with the brother's both having a similar thought about how good it was for Chuck to be home.


End file.
